Cheats
Venetica Cheats Venetica appears to have several cheat functions that can be accessed in-game. Examination of the files reveals a SWF file, .../media/shared/flash/cheat_menu.swf, rendered by a Flash player as shown to the right. It is presently unknown how this cheat menu is accessed, although it appears as if some form of scripting is involved (the game uses lua https://www.lua.org/ as its scripting language). Some script snippets have been found by astute users, and their use is shown below (i.e., submission by R.M.) Much like the known scripting commands * Cheats:givePlayerWeapons() * Cheats:togglePlayerVulnerable() presumably correspond to the Cheat Menu's functions All Weapons and Invincible, respectively, we can expect similar script functions to map to the other options in the Cheat Menu, perhaps Cheats::givePlayerSkills() to enable all skills? After all, the file .../media/lua/Venice.bin contains a number of interesting strings that seem to relate to cheat functions: * togglePlayerBoolProperty * togglePlayerAttackable * togglePlayerVulnerable * togglePlayerConsumeMana * setPlayerCharacterStepOffset * setPlayerTimeFactor * toggleQuestMgrGUI * toggleCutsceneSelector * toggleConversationSelector * nextCharacterStepOffset * togglePlayerCollision * setPlayerToStart * chooseTimeOfDay * givePlayerMoney * givePlayerSkills * givePlayerItems * setPlayerLevelEight * setPlayerLevelSixteen * givePlayerWeapons * givePlayerFood There is room for experimentation, for analysis of files, for reverse-engineering, and most importantly, for finding out how the cheat menu is activated. (not that Venetica would need cheating...) Add more with F-keys Submitted by. RM Use a text editor to edit the "keybinds.ini" file in the "game" directory. Add the following lines to the file: // cancel running cutscenes //KC_RETURN = CutsceneMgr:cancelCutscene() KC_F1 = player:set(_N("Health"),"1000") KC_F2 = player:set(_N("Mana"),"1000") KC_F3 = player:set(_N("DeathEnergy"),"1000") KC_F4 = player:set(_N("Money"),"1000000") KC_F5 = player:set(_N("LearningPoints"),"1000") KC_F6 = player:set(_N("AttributePoints"),"1000") KC_F7 = player:set(_N("Reputation"),"2000") Then, press one of the following keys during game play: Key Result F1 - Health = 1000 F2 - Mana = 1000 F3 - Death Energy = 1000 F4 - Money = 1000000 F5 - Learning Points =1000 F6 - Attribute Points = 1000 F7 - Reputation = 2000 ---- Get Armor/Weapons KC_NUMPAD0 = Cheats:givePlayerWeapons() KC_NUMPAD1 = give(_N("item_armor_derwish")) KC_NUMPAD2 = give(_N("item_armor_guard")) KC_NUMPAD3 = give(_N("item_armor_persian")) KC_NUMPAD4 = give(_N("item_armor_african")) KC_NUMPAD5 = give(_N("item_armor_final")) For reference, the starting armor is KC_NUMPAD0 = give(_N("item_armor_casual")) And the dress in the introduction KC_NUMPAD0 = give(_N("item_armor_dress")) If you want specific weapons rather than all, follow the format for the armor. Item names can be sourced from \media\shared\textures\gui That folder contains the inventory icons for items, which contain their reference name. So for example item_armor_african_icon.dds -> give(_N("item_armor_african")) Assigning Cheats to function keys Following R.M.'s idea, the lua cheats can be assigned to function keys, too. For example, adding the following line to the "keybinds.ini" file KC_F2 = Cheats:togglePlayerVulnerable() toggles God mode with the F2 key. Not all cheats are consistent. For example, God mode is sometimes canceled after cutscenes. The following cheats have been tried in this fashion: * Cheats:togglePlayerAttackable(): Enemies no longer attack you. They just stand there and wait patiently for your blows. * Cheats:togglePlayerCollision(): Turns off collision boundaries, meaning, Scarlett can walk through walls. And fall through the floor -- fall for a very, very long time... must be the Abyss down there. Height collision is inconsistent. Sometimes (e.g., Arsenal), Scarlett just keeps floating in the air when she steps off a ledge that has lost its collision boundary. Toggling does not appear to work -- collision boundaries cannot be restored, and the game must be restored from a save point. * Cheats:givePlayerSkills(): Maxes out all physical and mental skills. Makes the game extremely boring. Category:Mechanics